A Temporary Life
by Hollow Earth
Summary: Show one act of pity to a girl who is drinking dirty dish water and the next thing you know she is YOUR slave. Ganondorf puts a very important girl in the hands of Vaati to take care of. And his three friends won't stop teasing him! Warning OOCness and may give you the urge to go eat Cream Puffs. OCxVaati. T because I'm Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1, The Girl

Yes I started a Vaati fanFic he's kind of OOC or OCC (I forget which one it is) though. There are OC's though! YAH! I hope I don't ruin any thing. OH! This shall be updated every saterday if I can. Now I have two books to take care of. But I'll try. I might change the name soon so sorry if you can't seem to find it some day. I am not going to do Authors Notes at the end of each chapter though. Maybe sometimes though. HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Vaati or Gannondorf, or Shadow Link or any pre owned Zelda person. I only own Talna, Nordal, Randor, and Lilia. Now enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Get up flesh!" A prison guard yells at her. The words sting her ears.

"Where are we going?" She asks looking up at the guard from her small cold corner.

"To work!" He smirks and leaves the gate open for her to get up when she's ready. She doesn't want to. "Don't get up! You won't get your meal for the week!" He laughs. She looks down at the poorly sown animal skin she used to cover up her nudity. She grips the wall to help her walk for she didn't know how to any more.

* * *

She was taken from her home in Castle Town many months ago but it still feels like days. She was teasing her little brother with a flower that he was going to give to mother. She always felt her brother was her mother's favorite out of the duo. Her brother was only five, but he was old enough what black smoke in the sky meant. Prisoner week.

Every four months Ganon and his soldiers would march into every town and village and take the most beautiful of the women and take them captive. And because they do that no one can fight that or they will kill them. That week they took only one girl. Talna (tall-nuh). her father was a soldier, the head soldier. He attacked Ganon causing him to loose much of his power. Ganon swore vengeance. So he took his seventeen year-old daughter.

She struggled to escape causing them to hold her down and punish her. Her warning was getting whipped. And on the third time it hit a nerve in her back. Causing her legs to temporarily not be able to walk for two months. She regained power of her legs but refused to try to walk. Because if she could walk, she could work. And she refuses to do Ganon's work.

* * *

She grabbed the wall as she struggled to move across her tiny cell. Her crutches were right outside the gate of her cell. The only way she was aloud to use them is if she could get them. The only work she is able to do are the dishes in the kitchen and she does them once a month. And she must clean all the dishes of that month from sunrise to sundown.

Once she gets her crutches she is cuffed from hand to foot so she is sure not to escape. She is guided through the castle while every one points and laughs at the lame girl. She goes down a large flight of stairs into the kitchen. She is the one of two slaves that work there. The other girl, she rarely sees because she serves the meals to Ganon and the rest of the castle. The kitchen staff cackles at her as she makes her way to the sink.

"Your lucky this month Talna! You got Lord Ganon's birthday dishes to clean!" One with a very witch like voice laughed. Talna looks up at the eight, ten foot tall stacks of dishes. She takes a bucket at fills it with warm soapy water, grabs a cloth, and sits on the floor next to the enchanted stack of dishes made not to fall. She begins scrub birthday cake off the first few dishes.

* * *

Four hours later Talna finally finishes two stacks of dishes and gets a drink of water. Her water was her dish water. She leans against the wall and sighs.

"Good morning kitchen!" A tall teenaged boy sings as he enters the room.

"Good morning Lord Vaati." Every one but Talna says.

"Are you enjoying my daily visits so far?" He asks taking one of the fresh made cream puffs off a tray.

"Yes, Lord Vaati."

_Another lord!_ Talna thinks. _What was his name? Lord Bonny? What? Maybe if I don't say anything he won't notice. Just continue working! _She thinks. She moves more to the center of the floor so she is in a better position. She grabs the next dish and dips it in the slowly cooling water.

"I don't believe I heard you say anything child!" He says behind her. She jumps a little.

"Good morning." She mumbles. Looking up at the tall man.

"Good morning, what?" He looks at her.

"I-I-I don't know..." She looks down with her tangerine colored eyes.

"You didn't just hear the whole kitchen say my name? Why are you on the floor?" He asks.

"I have to clean dishes." She says. He look at the sink above her head two feet away.

"Don't play games with your ruler child! Tell me why your on the floor and not at the sink."

"I can't walk..." She looks at the floor.

"She's just a retarded, lazy, human girl! She won't learn how to walk so she doesn't have to do any real work!" One of the snobby cooks says with her head held high.

"I didn't remember asking for you to answer her question. And by the looks of it she's doing much more work than you do in a week." He snaps at her. "Child how long have you been here?"

"Eight months." She answers.

"Your age?"

"Seventeen."

"Where are you from?"

"Castle Town."

"And last, what is your name?"

"... T-Talna..."

"Talna... You know who your father is, yes?"

"Yes... His name is Ravow. He wounded lord Ganon. I am his punishment." She says what she was taught to always say when her father was mentioned.

"You are an intelligent girl." He smiles. "What are you wearing!" He finally noticed her rag.

"This is what they gave me my first day." She looks at it.

"Come with me. Today you shall be treated like a true living creature." She give him a questioning look then takes her crutches and stands up. They walk up the stairs.

"I'm only human, why are you doing this?" She asks.

"Let's just say you caught my eye." He smiles as they reach the top of the stairs.

"Hault! That is a prisoner of Gannon's dungeon! I'd like to ask you to return her in the orders of the King, Lord Vaati!" A guard says.

"Yes, I understand. But these are my orders today! She will be treated as a queen today. No harm shall come to her!" He commands

"But, lord Vaati?" The guard gasps.

"Do not question me or your head shall be on a steak in the morning!" He threatens. The guards lets them pass. He guides her to more stairs to the tower. Once they get to the top he opens up the door to a beautiful, luxury room. It has a freshly made bed and shelves of books lining the walls. She refused to show her awe for something Ganon had made.

"VAATI!" A voice appears behind them making her jump. "Haha! Made you jump!" A boy an inch or two taller than Vaati walks out from behind him. He has blue hair and is wearing a strange bluish tunic. "Ooh, cream puff!" He takes the one in Vaati's hand and sits on one of the velvet chairs.

"That's my cream puff! Go get your own!" He commands.

"No, I don't think I will..." He takes a bite in it. "Who's the chick?" The boys asks with a mouth full of the food.

"None of your business! Now please get out Randor!" Vaati pinches the bridge of his nose.

"No way! I just got here!" Randor says taking another bite in Vaati's cream puff.

"SHADOW!" Vaati yells and a boy with purple hair dressed in a black tunic appears.

"YES MASTER VAATI!" He says.

"Get Randor out of here!" He points at him.

"Yes sir!" He goes over to Randor and begins to drag him out. It made a struggle having the boy drop his dessert.

"MY CREAM PUFF! I PROMISE YOU SHALL NOT DIE IN VAIN!" Were the last words he spoke before he was dragged out the door. Vaati counts down from three with his fingers and then you could hear bodies fall down the stairs. Talna holds in her laughter.

"Wow! Free cream puff!" They turn to a boy the exact same hight as Vaati with orange hair. He wore brown hunting pants and a large shirt made to wear with armor.

"I wouldn't eat nor touch that if I were you Nordal!" Vaati warns.

"Why?" The boy looks at it confused.

"Randor." Vaati says.

"EW GROSS!" He drops it. "Well anyway... I just got back from the prank at the armory!" He smiles.

"How did it go?" Vaati laughs.

"I accidentally set of three of the canons." The boy scratches his head nervously. "It was an accident!" A loud bang fills the room. "Make it four..."

"Out! Now! Nordal!" He points to the door angrily.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go!" Nordal puts his hands up in defeat. The second Nordal opens the door you can hear Randor and Shadow still fighting.

"STOP BITING MY HAND!" Supposedly Shadow said.

"IM NOT BITING YOUR HAND!" Randor screamed!

"YES YOU ARE IT'S IN YOUR MOUTH RIGHT-" Nordal closes the door.

"I think I'll just teleport out." He says and disappears.

"Well, now you've met them..." Vaati doesn't know what to say now that she has met his friends. Awkward silence... "LILIA!" He yells and I a girl around a foot taller than Talna (mainly because she is wearing really high heals) pops in. She has neon green hair that is in a large braid down her back.

"Yyyup!" She says. "Hey, did you know Randor is crying over some cream puff at the bottom of the stairs?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. And your stepping on it." He grins. She looks down and screams!

"AHH! GROSS! I HAVE TO BURN THIS SHOE NOW!" She jumps away!

"Anyway! Lilia I need you to find clothes appropriate for a dinner with Lord Ganon for this young girl here."

"I'm eating with lord Ganon?" Talna squeaks.

"Yes, and if your good, perhaps he will be kinder to you in prison. Remember I was only being kind this once. You'll go back and be a proper slave. That's as much as you'll be. Nothing more nothing less."

"Oh..." She sighs.

"Come on girl, lets go."

"Make sure it's long and red!" He says.

"Well, why don't you just pick it out for her! I'll give her what I got Vaati!" She shouts. Talna goes over to the woman and she takes her hand. They teleport to a completely different room. Filled with clothing and shoes. "It's not that much. Well most of it only fits me I mean. I'm not spoiled. I know for a fact this is more clothing a normal person needs. But I don't know how many things I've kept that you could wear." She sighs. She goes over to one of the walls with dresses. They are ordered by color.

"Do you like blue? Or green? Or what?" She asks Talna. Talna doesn't feel like talking. But she moves over to the orange section. "Orange?" She nods. "Oh I know one that would fit you perfectly!" She runs into a different room. "It was my prom dress." She comes out with a cardboard box. "Of corse I never went to prom nor wore it. It wasn't really my taste." She takes it out. It had green lace and it sparkled all around. "Can you get dressed on your own?" She asks. Talna nods and takes the dress to the bathroom.

"How she going?!" Nordal pops in. Lilia jumps.

"Gosh! You guys have to stop that! She is getting her dress on."

"Did you get the one Vaati wanted?"

"No, I gave her my old prom dress."

"You mean the dress you wanted to wear to a prom but you never went to a prom." He corrects.

"Yes! Now out!" She grits.

"Why do people keep kicking me out of their rooms!"

"LILIA!" Randor enters the room steamed. "I DECLARE WAR! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A FRIEND!?"

"Oh gosh!" She rolls her eyes. "What is it Randor?"

"YOU MURDERED MY CREAM PUFF!" He cries.

"NO THAT WAS MY CREAM PUFF!" Vaati states at he barges through the door. They scream back and forth and didn't notice the dirty girl wearing the beautiful dress, just staring at them.

"Ah hem..." She coughs. They look at her.

"Oh honey!" Lilia goes over and hugs her. "You look beautiful! Lets just do something with that crows nest and make you face look nice." She goes back in the bathroom with Talna. She was right though Talna hasn't touched a hair brush or comb since she came. She has only bathed twice too.

"Wow! Dude you have a nice taste in women." Nordal elbows Vaati.

"I- I, I uh. She was in the floor with a ten foot tall piles of dishes while drinking old dish water! Was I just supposed, let her sit there!?" He asks innocently.

"No, but if she looked like a hag you would have." Randor speaks up.

"How would you know that!?" He snaps.

"Because we've known you for the that 6,000 years." Says Nordal.

"And you think I just take any beautiful girl I see!? I'm not that low!" He sits down on a green chair.

"No, but she is seventeen. You have a body of a 16-18 year-old dude." Nordal explains.

"What are you saying?" Vaati questions.

"I'm saying-"

"GO MAKE BABIES!" Randor interrupts throwing his hands up excitedly.

"No," Nordal sits Randor down. "I'm saying, you like her, and she's a slave. You can do what ever you want If you ask Ganon for her to be **your** slave." He explains.

"Look, I don't like her. And having some one be your slave takes responsibility. And I don't feel like getting up early in the morning just to feed her."

"Dude. She's human. Not a dog." Randor laughs.

"I don't care. I don't want the responsibility! If I liked her I would have told you guys. But I don't. So there." He ends the subject.

"Come on." Lilia's voice enters the room. Talna walks in with her dark brown hair brushed, washed, and curled. Her face was also free of any break out, scar, and dirt stain. Vaati's mouth was slightly open as he stared at her. She didn't have any shoes on but she still looked elegant.

"Yep, you don't like her at all. That's the exact reason why you are staring like an idiot at her." Nordal whispers next too him sarcastically. Vaati glares at him.

"Your staring too!" He snaps.

"Yes, but also because my girlfriend is standing right next to her!" He smiles.

"Thank you miss Lilia for the help." Talna says to the other female.

"Just call me Lilia." She smiles. "Well that took longer than I thought! It's a ten minute walk to the dinning hall and we have five minutes! What will we do!?" She gasps.

"We teleport." Randor explains like she's three.

"Oh yah..." She remembers. They appear in front of the doors and they walk in.

"Now don't talk unless-" Vaati says

"Spoken to. I know. I taught myself those things the hard way." She whispers to him. They each take their seats. Ganondorf at the end of the table. Shadow Link at his right, Vaati at his left. Next to Shadow is Randor which is the worst set up idea since one of them bit the other's hand today. Next to Randor is Nordal and after that other people that live in the castle. Next to Vaati is Talna and next to her is Lilia and then the random people continue the line.

"Evening, Vaati and friends." Ganondorf greets as he examines his large grilled slice of meat.

"Evening, Lord Ganon." They say as sit in their chairs.

"Vaati, who is the human at the table?" Ganon asks without even looking up.

"Oh, it one of the prisoners. I cleaned her up just for the day." Vaati gulps nervously. They are set a bowl of cream of mushroom soul in front of them.

"This is the one who's father wounded me is she not?" He asks. Talna is too scared to eat. What if they do something first before they eat. She keeps her hands in her lap.

"It's ok honey you can eat." Lilia whispers to her taking a sip of the soup.

"Yes. But she was-"

"Doing her work as a slave today? Her work is mandatory! Even if its not the work I planned for her!" He stabs his knife into his meat.

"You showed sympathy for a human! Did you not?"

"No I-"

"Did you not?! Vaati?"

"Yes my lord."

"Now then... We shall discuss this after our meals." Ganon calms.

* * *

After they had eaten their soup, salad, and main corse (pasta) the chefs bring out dessert... Cream puffs.

"You see Randor," Lilia looks at the tray of cream puffs. "You can now befriend other cream puffs."

"Yes, but I also must brake the news on what had happened to their brethren!" Randor whines. Lilia head desks.

"Now that we are finished with our main meals we shall discuss the matter Vaati." Ganon says. "Now why have you brought a human to our meal time?"

"It wasn't an act to make any deal with you. She was sitting on the floor drinking dish water. And I-"

"Had pity... Now Vaati I know her appearance may have appealed to you but you know-"

"Yes! I understand it was wrong! It was an act of selfishness! And she can go back into the dungeon for all I care-"

"Child!" Ganon yells changing the subject. Talna sits up.

"Yes lord Ganon?" She looks at him.

"You are going to be horrifically punished for accepting his offer to help!" He commands. Everyones jaws dropped except Talna's and Ganon's.

"Yes, lord Ganon." She says almost crying. There was silence.

"Congratulations. You passed my test." They all look up at him. "What did she just do? Any one?" No one understood.

"She was wise, like her father... But in a different matter. She could have been as any human would and decline the punishment." He explains to the group. "But instead she excepted her fate. Even though it wasn't even her own fate. She was weak I'm her moment of triumph."

They all stare at her. "Vaati as punishment for having pity on my most important prisoner, she is yours!" He commands.

"WHAT!" Vaati and Talna yell.


	2. Chapter 2, The Room

ITS BEEN LIKE 400 YEARS! IM SO SORRY! I'm writing like five other books right now rand I even posted them yet! It's just been so hard! I had writersblock for a few weeks! I actually had to ask my friend for help with writing this! Check her stuff out. Her username Is JourneyKat. But then! I couldn't stop writing The Days That Came! Cause I just made it to the interesting plot! So I like got the opposite of writersblock and I couldn't stop. And then I jaws just. Plain. Lazy. That's it. I'll try to write more. The next chapter is going to have more back stories for the characters and ISP I'm looking forward for that. If you have tips or idea or comments on my book. Good or bad ill love hearing them just PM me. If you want me to put you in my book just give me what you look like and your name (or the name you want me to give othe character) and this is going to sound pretty cliché but please tell other people about my books. Oh and read my other ones if you haven't then vote in my poll. It'd really like it. Well anyway. Here is the disclaimer!

i don't own Vaati or any preowned Zelda stuff. Just my OC's and set, and plot, and story line. 

Chapter 2

"What! Lord Gannon you know I never wanted a slave!"

"Exactly. She is yours to take care of. She will do all your bidding but only if she kept properly."

"But Lord-"

"No buts. Now I expect you to find her a room by tonight."

"Yes, my lord." Vaati sighs.

"Now! Meal time is over!" Ganon commands.

"Wuh?" Randor looks up with his face full of cream puff. "No no no no!" He fills up his plate with as many cream puffs as he can before the waiter takes away the tray. "I'm sorry. But I couldn't save your whole family!" He says to his plate.

"Come on slave. I'll find you someplace to sleep." Vaati chokes. His voice was filled with pure hatred at how he must do this. Talna grabs her crutches. Her face was filled with hatred. She goes over to the door and waits for her new master. She doesn't even try to hide her face as he walks by her. They walk to a long hallway with multiple doors on each side. They walk down it and take a right. They walk up dozens of stares that soon begin to spiral.

"Where are we going?" She asks with venom in her words.

"To your room!" He snaps. They keep walking until they find a large, heavy, wooden door. Inside the room are random things. It's like an old attic that people only remember when they put stuff in it. Never when they take stuff out. And then a child comes up at makes a fort with all the old things.

There are chairs on their sides, and books piled against the wall. A wardrobe with all the stuff needed to be in it h leaning against it with coats and shirts on the top rim. In a corner by a hole in the wall/only window is a twin bed. It's covered in dust and old knick knacks.

She turns to her new lord. "Look! I don't care how much trouble or pain I go through for saying this! But I had a great day today! It was the first time I've smiled in months! And then you go and do something stupid and now I have to do what you say! But I can tell you one thing. You will not force me to learn to walk! It's my scar! My memory! And you will not change it!" She seethes at him. "And I've always hated you all. From Ganon to to your little prison guard! You are all the same. And I'll hate what ever you do to me. Because from now on. I'll hate you!" Looks at him daring.

"Then we are on the same page." He spits and leaves locking the door behind him. As soon as he gets out of earshot he sighs. "She is exactly as I thought!" He says angrily. "Stupid and human." And he walks to his room.

"All these stupid demons or what ever they are drive me insane!" She sits on her bed. She looks at the piles of things in the middle of the room. She gets up and walks (let's just say walks even though she uses crutches.) over to the stuff. She get down one of the large red chairs. "Maybe I could clean this place up... I might as well if I'm living here." She says to herself.

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;Vaati's room,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,:,

"So? How'd it go?" Randor hums as Vaati enters his room.

"We hate each others guts." He informs him while sitting on his sofa.

"Why?" He asks laughing.

"Because of you idiots!" He snaps.

"Hey! We weren't the ones who helped out that chick!" Nordal appears in the room. "Plus! Now you can possibly have a girlfriend for once!" He adds.

"I don't want a girlfriend! I mean! Look at you and Lilia! I'm surprised you haven't broken up yet!" Vaati points out.

"What do you mean?!" He asks innocently.

"NORDAL!" Lilia poofs in the room.

"What?" He asks calmly.

"What is this?" She holds out a dirty plate.

"It's a plate you should wash." He smiles.

"Have you eaten off this plate today?" She asks.

"Yah. Why? It had left overs on it." He smiles.

"Yes. What is THIS!?" She hold at a slip of paper:

Nordal, if you even think about touching this plate with the last turkey sandwich. THINK TWICE BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU!

"Oh... Yah that was-"

"ON THE PLATE WITH THE SANDWICH!" She snaps

"I thought you wouldn't care!"

"WHAT PART OF 'I WILL KILL YOU' MADE YOU THINK I WOULDN'T CARE?!" She yells. Vaati hold out his hands to her, proving his point.

"Point taken..." He sighs.

"Lilia have you been keeping an eye on her like I asked?" Vaati moans annoyed.

"Yes! I see her with my internal vision!" She snaps.

"Well, what is she doing?" He asks.

"Cleaning... And doing a nice job if I do say so." She says staring into space.

"What?" He gets up. "What is she cleaning?"

"The kitchen! Her room you dimwit!" She says picking the crumbs off her plate.

"Don't call me a dimwit! I'm Vaati and if it wasn't for me you'd be on the streets still! I mean what part of the room?"

"The middle, you know that big lump of stuff you randomly put there. She took those chairs down and made a nice little rug with that extra carpet you had. It's really cute. And she's moving her bed to its not under that hole in the roof. Wow. She's smart and has a strong back when pushing that thing."

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,; Talna's P.O.V. ,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,

I push the bed in the clean area on the other side of the room. There is a bucket of old water I dump out my window/hole and I set it under a leaky spot. I find an old metal plate and set it on the little tea table I found in the pile of furniture. I reach in my pocket and pull out a cream puff. Not to eat just to look nice. I turn to the last thing in the furniture pile. It's large and covered in a white blanket. I slide it off. It's a piano.

"REALLY! And where can I put this?! This room is the size of two handy cap bathroom stalls. I don't even know how to play piano!" Luckily it has wheels so I push it into a corner. I sit on my dusty bed and set my crutches down. "I didn't want this." I groan.

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;Third Person P.O.V. ,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;

"What did you say?" Vaati asks.

"She looks really annoyed about that piano and now she is laying on her bed." Lilia repeats.

"Why?" Randor asks.

"I think it's because she wants an apple pie! I don't know! I can only see not hear!" She says.

"Ok, little miss sarcasm!" He says taking a bite in another cream puff.

"Something is wrong with her... I just know it." Vaati says as he gets up and begins to pace.

"I think it's cause she can't walk." Nordal speaks up.

"She's human." Lilia adds.

"She has very strong aura." Randor says like it was nothing.

"WHAT!?" They yell at him.

"I can see people's aura, you know. Her's is like everywhere! She still has some in here..." He takes another bite.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Nordal asks.

"I didn't think it was important. And some one kicked me out of the room before I could say anything else." He looks at Vaati.

"I'm going to go check on her!" Vaati walks to the door. On the way he hits Randor upside the head. "Next time that happens TELL US!" He says.

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;, Talna's Room ,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,

"Why would any one think I'm important enough to be a prisoner. I'm only a-"

"Thief..." Vaati finishes her while holding her cream puff,

"What do you want!?" She scowls.

"Oh, not that nice to your new lord." He takes a bite. He sits on one of the chairs. "I remember this stuff..." He trails off. "You are expected to follow my few rules." He snaps back to reality. "I shall add more in the future but for now five: You will do as I say no matter what it is! You are to show me respect! You will be up by 8 A.M. you will feed yourself and get your morning things done by nine. Do not speak unless spoken too. You will not befriend any one else than the people you already know! I don't want you thinking your life is enjoyable as a servant." He turns his back and walks out.

As soon as he was gone again, she drops her crutches on the ground and lazily flops on her bed. This caused a massive amount of dust to fly into the air.

"Atch- ATCHOO!" she sneezes violently.

Her door flies open suddenly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Vaati's head pokes in.

"I- I just sneezed! JEEZ!" she rolls her eyes at his stupidity.

"Whatever…" he growls.

He shuts the door for good this time. He walks down the stairs angrily. How dare she treat him like that! She should be grateful! From Lord Gannon's kindness and his own! If it were his opinion she would have died long ago! But she is his now... Why hasn't he killed her yet? Forget that! She is sure to be punished for her rudeness!

He burst through his door again were his best friends are sitting.

"So how'd it go?" Randor smiles.

"I hate her!" Vaati snaps as he sits down on the edge of his bed.

"Oh," Lilia squeaks like he's a cute puppy that just tripping on his own ear. "How cute! Young love!" She sighs.

"THIS IS NOT LOVE YOU LITTLE TWITS!" Vaati yells at them.

"Remember when you brought Lilia in here for the first time?" Nordal speaks. "I hated her guts, she was nothing like me. You have to lock us in different room for weeks so we could calm down and not hurt each other." He smiles at the memory.

"Yes, but that's different! I-" he starts.

"How is it different?" Nordal interrupts.

"Because-"

"I don't see much of a difference." Lilia adds.

"LOOK MAYBE BECAUSE I DONT LIKE HER THAT WAY! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT LIKE THAT! NOW I WANT YOU OUT! ALL OF YOU! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS MAKE MY LIFE COMPLICATED! SO GO!" He yells. They all sigh and leave slowly. The one that seems most insulted is Randor. Of corse he is a softy. But his backstory with Vaati goes back before Nordal and Lilia, and Vaati doing the bidding of Gannon. Vaati try to be careful with yelling at Randor because he knows what he's had done, and he knows he won't forget it.


	3. The Filler

Lol! Hope you guys like this Filler April Fools Chapter. Just so you know. In the next chapter none of this ever happened! It's all just a stupid chapter! None of this really happened! on with this disclaimer!

i don't own any preowned things in here! Caution, may cause your ahead to implode and/or be eaten by a moose.

review or you shall get Anthrax!

* * *

**Talna's POV...**

I skip down the hallway and into Lord Vaati's room. We played around last night and actually had some fun! We played some pranks around the castle and I think I've never laughed so hard.

I knock on the door.

"Why bother knocking if you're just coming in anyway?" Vaati snaps. I walk in and see I'm not the only who wanted to hang out with him early. Well, I guess it's a group morning. Randor, Nordal, and Lilia are sitting in the center of Vaati's room and drink coffee.

"Nordal has news to tell you guy." Lilia says, she obviously just said that because she didn't want to tell us. Nordal spits his coffee out of his mouth. It made it all the way to Vaati's chair and got all over his face.

Lilia takes Nordal out of the room and I wipe off Vaati's face. They come back in.

"This donut is round!" Nordal shouts pointing to the donut on the tea table next to him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Randor shouts kneeling before the donut.

"Not that news Nordal!" Lilia snaps. She takes him out of the room again. Then they come back once more. "Vaati, I am dating your sister!" Nordal shouts louder than needed.

"I have a sister?" Vaati looks around to see if the rest of us knew.

"No! You don't! Come on Nordal, we'll go over this one more time!" Lilia says.

"It would be easier if I just killed everyone." Nordal says pulling out a shot gun.

"No, Nordal! D—don— you're not killing any one!" Lila pushes him out of the room. And they come back.

"Everyone, I—" all of a sudden a random guy pops in the room.

"Hey! I'm some dude from a different dimension! Tell them, they are all chubby!" He says then disappears.

"You're all cuddly!" He says. Lilia face palms herself.

"Alright guys, I proposed to Lilia last night after we had sex." Nordal sighs. We all stare at him because he just said the one thing we never expected.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO TELL THEM EVERYTHING!" Lilia screams. Ganondorf walks in the room.

"Hi everyone, I'm just here to tell you all know that I've become a good guy no—" he drops to the flood dead. We all stare at Randor with Nordal's hand gun.

"Oops!" Randor screams in a way that makes us doubt it was an accident.

"And cue the moose!" A random voice says from the sky. And moose walks in and starts eating Ganon's guts. After he's been completely eaten by the strange carnivorous herbivore, a treasure chest appears. A twenty—two year—old boy is a green skirt and tights runs in. He opens the chest. "you got appendicitis! Use it with L!" The same random voice says cheerfully. The boy runs gleefully.

"Hey, what's with this L on my shoulder? I'll just-" you can here him fall down the stairs in mid sentence. I guess someone used L. A man in a dusky of armor flashes in the room.

"Haha! I've made it to a deferent time era!" The man in the armor laughs. He takes off his helmet and shows his face. He has a similar face to Vaati's only with shorter and white hair and a diamond tattoo under his eye instead of a... T? Throwing star? I don't know what that is under Vaati's eye!

"Why are you in a suit of armor?" I ask.

"I don't rememer..." the man begins to stare in space then canals himself out of it. "But Im here to steal all the chocolate bars!"

"Oh no you don't! Falcon Punch!" Vaati yells over dramatically as he punches the man and he poofs into sparkles.

"Vaati! You're my hero!" A girl with dirty blonde hair runs in and gives him a hug, or death squeeze. Vaati pushes her away.

"Go Metapod!" Vaati yells as he throws a red and white ball in the center of the room. A green buggish type thing came out. "Now! Use Harden!" The green animal glows then returns to its original state. "Good! Now use Harden!" Vaati laughs much more happily than needed. "Now use Harden again!" Suddenly the girl that he was supposed to use that against fell to the floor and fell apart into bouncy balls. "Return metapod!" Vaati commands and the green animal goes back in the ball and Vaati picks it up.

"Talna, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now..." Vaati walks over to me and gets down on one knee. "Will you wear this bikini some guy gave me?" He pulls out a bikini.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Twinkies went out of business and now I have to resort to the other thing that makes me happy; looking at closely half-naked woman." He says.

"No." I say firmly.

"Then will you marry me so we can make babies?" He sighs.

"Alright." I groan.

"Excellent!"

Oo0~~0oO

"And that was the story on how I met your mother." Vaati closes up the story book that he didn't even read from.

"Daddy? After this story I've been thinking through something and I have to ask you; are you gay?" Little Marrinia asks her father.

"Nope!" Vaati laughs. "That dog over there is gay though!" He points to a random dog. "Now who wants to go see how birds and bees make babies with your mother and I?" Vaati gets up.

"Daddy, that's just wrong." Geonani, Vaati's eldest son, who is seven, said.

"Alright! I'll go show you have to start a forest fire then!" Vaati says as he picks up his two children and runs out the door.

Oo0~~0oO

"And that is how Aunt Marrinia died! And the moral of the story is kids, don't eat chocolate from strangers! They could have razor blades in them!" Grown up Geonani says to his children.

"AND THE DEMON LORD PREVAILS ONCE AGAIN!" A knight barges through the wall. "What year is it?" He asks the family.

"157, why?" Geonani answered.

"Dammit! I'm forty years ahead!" The knight curses himself. "Where's the closest gas station?" He asks.

"Four miles." Geonani answers. "Here have a chocolate bar!" He hands the knight one.

"Thank you," he takes a bite and quickly dies.

"Or there could possibly be Anthrax!" Geonani adds.

The End?


	4. Chapter 3, The Slave

Sorry it took so long. Ibe been trying to finish The Days That Came I'vgigot Lille two chapters left and JourneyKat won't email them back to me. Plus I had to rewrite this chapter like twice because I didn't like it. So this is a fun chapter about Talna's first day. And halfway threw I decided that when I change POVs that they will all hue Third Person.

I dont own ANYTHING BUT OC's. duh duh duh DAHHHHH. You got lame pride!

OH YAH AND IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET **AN IMAGINARY ****COOKIE CAKE AND A HUG! **ER MER GERSH! WHO WOULD WANT THAT!

* * *

Chapter 3

In the early morning, Talna woke up and checked the time from an old clock she found. It was around seven thirty. She wanted to go back to sleep but she knew she would sleep in too late if she did, so she grabbed her crutches and got ready. She opened her door and looked at the stairs, and stairs, and stairs, and stairs she had to go up and down everyday.

;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;, Vaati's POV ,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,

No! No! It can't be morning! It was morning yesterday! Oh course, its kind of a daily thing. I know, but I need more sleep! Wake me in the afternoon! Of course I have to tend to that servant I now have. Dammit.

"Vaati?" Someone whispers and pushes his finger in my cheek. "Vaati? Are you awake? Vaati, wake up." The person whispers. Maybe if I just ignore them I shall go back to sleep. "Vaati, Vaati Vaati Vaati Vaati Vaati Vaati." The person says over and over again. By now I know who this "person" is.

I open my eyes and see Randor's face. And I look down at his body. His knees are on either side of my legs and he is on his hands.

"RANDOR! AWKWARD POSITION! OFF, OFF! SHOO!" I yell sitting up and hugging my knees. Then Nordal's irritating laugh enters in the room. I growl as I see him in my chair. "Can't a man rest in peace?!" I complain.

"You can rest when your dead! Right now you have a girl to impress!" Nordal laughs.

"No. She knows what she is to do. She is to eat get ready and come see me for her jobs." I snap and bury myself back in my blankets.

"SOMEONE IS STRESSED!" Lilia yells as she teleports into the room.

"I'm not!"

"I'm not." My friends mimic.

"I'm not stressed." I say firmly.

"What is it Vaati? You can tell us!" Lilia smiles.

"I don't like it here." I groan.

"Well then get out of bed and ask Ganon for a different-"

"No! That's not what I mean! I don't like living here. I don't like being second in command. I don't like all the demons and Gerudos doing whatever Ganondorf says because of his power. And I'm not a demon so I don't fit in. I can't believe it myself but I miss Hyrule. And I hate Ganon!" I snap. They all stare at me flabbergasted.

"Oh well..."

"You're all demons! I'm not! I'm different! I never wanted to be ruled by Ganon! You'll never understand!" I sigh and hug my knees as I sit on my bed.

"Fine, but when Talna comes in and you are all nervous and awkward because you realize your true feelings, don't come crying to me!" Lilia yells and teleports away.

"Don't worry about her. She's just... Tired?" Randor looks at Nordal unsure, but all he got was a shrug.

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,; 3rd person POV ,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;

"Oh look! It's the poor wounded flesh girl, back from her night seducing Lord Vaati!" A snobby cook says to Talna as she limps with her crutches into the kitchen.

"I have a new job working for him now. And Lord Vaati says I must eat and clean up before nine." She says going to a cabinet to retrieve a bowl for oat meal.

"Then we will have to make sure you don't make it then." One of the witch-like ladies laugh and they begin to surround her.

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,; Vaati ,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,

"What is taking the girl so long?" He growls looking at the time.

"Maybe she had a girl crisis." Randor says.

"Like what?" Vaati seethes impatiently.

"Like... You know. They have multiple problems. Like you know, once a month they—"

"Alright I get your point!" Vaati waves him off.

"But that shouldn't take her this long." He sighs. "I'll go yell at her. "

"Remember to control your temper, you 'll scare her off if you don't." Nordal shouts to him.

"Go suck an antelope!" Vaati calls back as he leave the room and swiftly goes down the stairs. He begins to follow what he thinks is crying. He looks and goes down the stairs that lead to the kitchen and finds Talna crying on the floor huddled up in a ball next to her broken crutches.

"Talna? What happened?" He groans.

"Th-the women in the kitchen beat me because they think we...uh... did stuff last night when you took me." She says sadly.

That's when Vaati cracked.

He burst through the door of the kitchen angrily.

"All of you here, now!" He yells and they all line up.

"That girl out there is my slave! She is under my power! And by my power she is in a higher position that all of you put together! If you ever hurt her again, or begin to start rumors about us, you will pay!" He yelled then left. He went and picked up Talna over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" She squealed.

"Showing you how to be a slave." He groaned.

"Marco!" He says to a tall man in the hall.

"Show this girl the work she needs to do. I don't care what, just make her know her place." He commands and hands the female to Marco.

Vaati storms up the stairs and slams his door shut. He turns around to find his friends still in his room. But they were "accompanied" by six… llamas on Vaati's bed.

"Randor? I hope you don't mind me asking and all, but, why?" Vaati pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's a lonnngggg story." He says petting one of the animals.

"I've only been gone eight and a half minutes! I DOUBT it's too long for me." Vaati grits trying not to lose his temper.

"Well, me and Nordal were doing the normal stuff while you and Lilia weren't around. And the next thing I know I'm at the castle gate with a woman and she's all like "Wahhhhhh!" And I'm all like "yaaaaaawwwww!" And she's like "well I have six llamas I will happily give away for some nail polish" and I'm all like "Wahhhhhh!" And she's all like "yaaaaaawwwww!" And I said yes! The End!" He said cheerfully.

"So. You. Took. Them. To. My. Room?!" He clarifies.

"Hey Vaati don't be greedy!" Nordal snaps as he starts tearing off pages from Vaati's books to feed to the animals.

"Mellllvaaaaaannnnn! Why would you go poo poo on the quilt!" Suddenly Lilia appears in the room.

"Hey guys there are rumors going around and- they are true." She says looking at Randor as he takes scissors and cuts some hair off a llama. "I come in, just to ask why guards saw llamas walking through the building and I see them doing their business on Vaati's bed. I'm leaving." She turns around.

"Hey Lilia!" Nordal stops her and Vaati feels relieved that he caught her to help with the work. "I love you." He smiles.

"Get a job ya' bum!" She snaps and disappears.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:Talna's POV:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"This is the ballroom." Marco says dropping Talna in the floor then handing her a bucket and towel. "Get to work!" His words whipped at her. She gets on her knees and starts to scrub all the dust and dirt and muck off of the floors. That was the last straw. She was going to learn how to walk.

| theres the super short Chapter! Look, the review box in is right there! V

please says something I really like your thoughts.


End file.
